The present invention relates generally to the field of memory devices and, in particular, to a circuit and method for an open bit line memory cell with a vertical transistor and trench plate trench capacitor.
Electronic systems typically store data during operation in a memory device. In recent years, the dynamic random access memory (DRAM) has become a popular data storage device for such systems. Basically, a DRAM is an integrated circuit that stores data in binary form (e.g., xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d) in a large number of cells. The data is stored in a cell as a charge on a capacitor located within the cell. Typically, a high logic level is approximately equal to the power supply voltage and a low logic level is approximately equal to ground.
The cells of a conventional DRAM are arranged in an array so that individual cells can be addressed and accessed. The array can be thought of as rows and columns of cells. Each row includes a word line that interconnects cells on the row with a common control signal. Similarly, each column includes a bit line that is coupled to at most one cell in each row. Thus, the word and bit lines can be controlled so as to individually access each cell of the array.
A memory array is typically implemented as an integrated circuit on a semiconductor substrate in one of a number of conventional layouts. One such layout is referred to as an xe2x80x9copen digit linexe2x80x9d architecture. In this architecture, the array is divided into at least two separate parts or xe2x80x9csub-arrays.xe2x80x9d Each sub-array includes a number of rows and columns of memory cells. Each memory cell in a row is coupled to a common word line and each transistor in a column is coupled to a common bit line. Each bit line in the first sub-array is paired with a bit line in the second sub-array so as to feed into a common sense amplifier. The sense amplifier detects and amplifies differences in voltage on a pair of bit lines as described in more detail below.
To read data out of a cell, the capacitor of a cell is accessed by selecting the word line associated with the cell. A complementary bit line that is paired with the bit line for the selected cell is equilibrated with the voltage on the bit line for the selected cell. The equilibration voltage is typically midway between the high and low logic levels. Thus, conventionally, the bit lines are equilibrated to one-half of the power supply voltage, Vcc/2. When the word line is activated for the selected cell, the capacitor of the selected cell discharges the stored voltage onto the bit line, thus changing the voltage on the bit line.
The sense amplifier detects and amplifies the difference in voltage on the pair of bit lines. The sense amplifier typically includes two main components: an n-sense amplifier and a p-sense amplifier. The n-sense amplifier includes a cross-coupled pair of n-channel transistors that drive the low bit line to ground. The p-sense amplifier includes a cross-coupled pair of p-channel transistors and is used to drive the high bit line to the power supply voltage.
An input/output device for the array, typically an n-channel transistor, passes the voltage on the bit line for the selected cell to an input/output line for communication to, for example, a processor of a computer or other electronic system associated with the DRAM. In a write operation, data is passed from the input/output lines to the bit lines by the input/output device of the array for storage on the capacitor in the selected cell.
Each of the components of a memory device are conventionally formed as part of an integrated circuit on a xe2x80x9cchipxe2x80x9d or wafer of semiconductor material. One of the limiting factors in increasing the capacity of a memory device is the amount of surface area of chip used to form each memory cell. In the industry terminology, the surface area required for a memory cell is characterized in terms of the minimum feature size, xe2x80x9cF,xe2x80x9d that is obtainable by the lithography technology used to form the memory cell. Conventionally, the memory cell is laid out with a transistor that includes first and second source/drain regions separated by a body or gate region that are disposed horizontally along a surface of the chip. When isolation between adjacent transistors is considered, the surface area required for such a transistor is generally 8F2 or 6F2.
Some researchers have proposed using a vertical transistor in the memory cell in order to reduce the surface area of the chip required for the cell. Each of these proposed memory cells, although smaller in size from conventional cells, fails to provide adequate operational characteristics when compared to more conventional structures. For example, U.S. Patent No. 4,673,962 (the ""962 Patent) issued to Texas Instruments on Jun. 16, 1997. The ""962 Patent discloses the use of a thin poly-silicon field effect transistor (FET) in a memory cell. The poly-silicon FET is formed along a sidewall of a trench which runs vertically into a substrate. At a minimum, the poly-silicon FET includes a junction between poly-silicon channel (58) and the bit line (20) as shown in FIG. 3 of the ""962 Patent. Unfortunately, this junction is prone to charge leakage and thus the poly-silicon FET may have inadequate operational qualities to control the charge on the storage capacitor. Other known disadvantages of such thin film poly-silicon devices may also hamper the operation of the proposed cell.
Other researchers have proposed use of a xe2x80x9csurrounding gate transistorxe2x80x9d in which a gate or word line completely surrounds a vertical transistor. See, e.g. Impact of a Vertical "PHgr"-shape transistor (V"PHgr"T) Cell for 1 Gbit DRAM and Beyond, IEEE Trans. On Elec. Devices, Vol 42, No. 12, December, 1995, pp. 2117-2123. Unfortunately, these devices suffer from problems with access speed due to high gate capacitance caused by the increased surface area of the gate which slows down the rise time of the word lines. Other vertical transistor cells include a contact between the pass transistor and a poly-silicon plate in the trench. Such vertical transistor cells are difficult to implement due to the contact and should produce a low yield.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for realizable memory cell that uses less surface area than conventional memory cells.
The above mentioned problems with memory cells and other problems are addressed by the present invention and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. A memory cell is described which includes a vertical transistor and trench capacitor.
In particular, an illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a memory cell. The memory cell includes an access transistor formed in the pillar of single crystal semiconductor material. The transistor has first and second source/drain regions and a body region that are vertically aligned. The transistor also includes a gate that is disposed adjacent to a side of the pillar. The memory cell also includes a trench capacitor. The trench capacitor includes a first plate that is formed integral with the first source/drain region of the access transistor. A second plate of the trench capacitor is disposed adjacent to the first plate and separated from the first plate by a gate oxide. In another embodiment, the second plate of the trench capacitor surrounds the second source/drain region. In a further embodiment, the second plate comprises poly-silicon. In another embodiment, an ohmic contact couples the second plate to a layer of semiconductor material.
In another embodiment, a memory device is provided that includes an array of memory cells. Each cell of the array includes a vertical access transistor formed of a semiconductor pillar that extends outwardly from a substrate with body and first and second source/drain regions. The gate is disposed adjacent to the side of the pillar adjacent to the body region. Each memory cell also includes a trench capacitor wherein a first plate of the trench capacitor is integral with the first source/drain region, the second plate of the trench capacitor is disposed adjacent to the first plate. The memory device also includes a number of bit lines that are each selectively coupled to a number of the memory cells at the second source/drain region of the access transistor so as to form columns of memory cells. A number of word lines are also provided with the memory device. The word lines are orthogonal to the bit lines in a trench between rows of the memory cells. The word lines are used to address gates of the access transistors of the memory cells that are adjacent to the word line. Finally, the memory device includes addressing circuitry that is coupled to the word lines and bit lines so as to selectively access the cells of the array. In another embodiment, the surface area of each memory cell is substantially equal to four square minimum feature size (4F2) wherein F refers to the minimum feature size for the lithographic process used to form the memory cell. In another embodiment, the pillar has a sub-micron width so as to allow substantially full depletion of the body region. In another embodiment, the word lines are sub-lithographic.
In another embodiment, a memory array is provided. The memory array includes an array of memory cells. Each memory cell includes an access transistor having body and first and second source/drain regions vertically formed outwardly from a substrate and a single crystalline semiconductor pillar. Also, a gate is disposed adjacent to a side of the transistor. The second source/drain region includes an upper semiconductor surface. The memory array also includes a number of word lines that interconnect gates of selected access transistors so as to form a number of rows of memory cells. Further, the array includes a number of first isolation trenches separating adjacent rows of memory cells. Each isolation trench houses a word line. Finally, the memory array includes a number of second isolation trenches that are each substantially orthogonal to the first isolation trenches and interposed between adjacent memory cells so as to form a number of rows of the array.
In another embodiment, a method of fabricating a memory array is provided. The method begins by forming a number of access transistors. Each access transistor is formed in a pillar of semiconductor material that extends outwardly from a substrate. The access transistor includes a first source/drain region, a body region and a second source/drain region formed vertically thereupon. The method also provides for forming a trench capacitor for each access transistor. The first plate of the trench capacitor is integral with the first source/drain region of the access transistor. A number of word lines are formed that interconnect the gates of a number of access transistors to form a row of the array. The word lines are disposed from the number of trenches that separate adjacent rows of the access transistors. Finally, the method provides for forming a number of bit lines that interconnect second source/drain regions of selected access transistors so as to form a number of columns of the array. In another embodiment, the method provides for forming a trench capacitor by forming a second plate that surrounds the first plate. In another embodiment, the method includes the step of forming a contact that couples a second plate of the trench capacitor to an underlying semiconductor layer. In another embodiment, the method provides forming a second plate that forms a grid pattern in a layer of semiconductor material such that the grid surrounds each of the pillars that forms the access transistors. In another embodiment, the method further provides depositing poly-silicon in crossing row and isolation trenches formed around the pillars that define the access transistors.
In another embodiment, a method of fabricating a memory array is provided. Initially, a first conductivity type first source/drain region layer is formed on a substrate. Additionally, a second conductivity type body region layer is formed on the first source/drain layer. A first conductivity type second source/drain region layer is formed on the body region layer. A number of substantially parallel column isolation trenches are formed so as to extend through the second source/drain region layer, the body region layer, and the first source/drain region layer so as to form column bars between the column isolation trenches. Additionally, a number of substantially parallel row isolation trenches are formed orthogonal to the column isolation trenches and extending to substantially the same depth as the column isolation trenches. These row isolation trenches form an array of vertical access transistors for the memory array. The row and column isolation trenches are filled with conductive material to a level that does not exceed the lower level of the body region so as to provide a common plate for the capacitors of memory cells of the memory array. Conductive word lines are formed in the row isolation trenches that selectively interconnect access transistors on each row. Finally, bit lines are formed that selectively interconnect the second source/drain regions of the access transistors in each column.